Star Trek: Chasing Juniper
by Raven6224
Summary: Most people join Starfleet because they want to, her father James T. Kirk did. Unfortunately Juniper wasn't so lucky, she was blackmailed into joining for the sake of helping her mother, her dad doesn't know she's his kid after all. She's just graduated the academy when all hell breaks loose and she has to keep her secret from her dad while trying to save the crew of the Enterprise
1. Six Years Ago

_Chapter One: Six Year Ago..._

**_Okay, so I've had this idea for awhile and I finally decided to write it, I decided to base the continuation of the series to the readers and the comments received. If you all want this series to continue comment and let me know. I decided to make this due to the seriously few stories about this. Also make sure to favorite and follow._**

* * *

><p>Bitter, acrid, nose-burning scents of various sorts of alcohol wafts through the establishment. Red, green, blue, and a thousand other colors flashed from the light fixtures overhead, giving the bar a more party-hard, drink till you drop appeal to all the out-of-towners. A lot of different, and unique visitors come to this bar and the reason is incredibly obvious to us locals.<p>

Red and white checkerboard floors support miniature round tables seating two at the most, all of the tables nearly full tonight with a large variety of guests. Long, narrow rectangular-shaped windows in the far back of the building allow a fair amount of moonlight to shine in the bar and across the floor, it gives the room a cloudy fog like appearance as though someone put dry ice into a bucket of water.

Alone on a bar stool, I sit, staring around the room.

A man is to my left and a woman to my right, each of them vastly enveloped in their respectable conversations. No one pays me any attention despite the fact that I'm only an eleven years old girl sitting beside the bar in a red leather chair, even when it's obvious that I'm not nearly old enough to be here. Luckily, because my mom works here I'm allowed to be while she is behind the bar, able to keep an eye on me.

What with the dizzy-tipsy woman tripping across the bar floor and the stumbling-bumbling drunks that hoot and holler somewhere in the back over who won the most recent addition of the newest game played in the NFL. As if that weren't enough to make someone want to throw up any and everything they ate in the last twelve hours, the next thing definitely is.

Starfleet officers dressed in their bright red uniforms, gleaming gold buttons down the tops center, are scattered across the bar, considering this bar is situated by the Riverside Shipyard in Riverside, Iowa it's understandable why so many different and divergent cadets are here. With this most likely being their last day or two on planet, they want to have a good time before they go.

Mom glides across the floor behind the counter, getting everyone whatever beverage they requested as soon as informed. Her shimmering auburn copper tinted hair cascades down past her shoulders in carefully constructed corkscrew curls. She wore a black, semi-low-cut T-shirt, and jeans. Glancing away, I look around the bar again but instead notice someone I hadn't moments before.

One man sits by himself in the back of the room, letting moonlight wash over his left shoulder as his gaze watches my mother. He's an older man with a receding brown hairline, dressed in a white and gray uniform with a shiny gold colored pin on the left side of his shirt.

His diposition appears calm, focused, calculating, like he's here for some purpose rather than a late night drink of some liquid that will serious damage ones brain cells. Vigilant, I watch him from the sidelines, now using my peripheral vision instead of full on monitor. That would draw unwanted attention to myself, attention that I don't need.

Cold, greenish-blue eyes glance away from my mom and slide to me, inspecting me while still keeping full attention on my actions and reactions to certain things, I play it cool. The last thing I need is Mom on my case about making one of the bar's customers uncomfortable. After all, I'm already in trouble for breaking Aaron Jackson's arm after he started a fight with me.

Well, actually he said a few choice words about my father and why he wasn't around. Something along the line of him not wanting to be stuck with a disappointment like me so I decked him, during the fight he ended up with a broken arm. He doesn't know everything, that isn't the reason my dad isn't around. He just... has no idea I exist and that I'm his.

Hours passed in a blur as the night finally rounded down and all the guest begin to leave for the night as the bar is closing. As soon as the doors lock, Mom tells the rest of her co-workers to head home, that she'll clean the place and lock-up. Each give a brief goodnight comment or wave before heading out from the night as Mom and I begin gathering up all the discarded glasses.

Once that was finished, she began sweeping up the trash off the floor and followed by moping right after. Putting the mop away in the supply closet, she steps behind the bar once again. She presses down on a black button that she told me turns off all the camera's. She sorts through her keys, opens the register, and pulls out fifty dollars.

At the look I send her, she explains.

"I know Juni, I'm only borrowing it, I'm only short by fifty dollars this month on the rent, this will cover it. I'm going to pay it back tomorrow morning before everyone gets here when my check goes through tonight."

Her light green eyes beg me to understand, and I do so a nod is what I provide. "I understand Mom, I won't tell anyone."

"While she might be easier to convince, I'll tell you right now that I'm not," a voice spoke. Not just any voice, but a male voice. Spinning around in the red bar stool I see the man from earlier, greenish-blue eyes transfixed on Mom. "Lucinda Brooke, I never expected you to steal from your employer."

Her breath hitched. "Admiral Alexander Marcus..." she mutters, breathless and not in the good way from what I can tell.

"Who?" I ask, eyebrow raised, not caring at all how rude it is to interrupt.

Mom opens her mouth to scold me but the man, Marcus, raises a hand to stop her from saying a word.

"I would be more than happy to explain child, I am Admiral Marcus, I am a fleet admiral for the United Federation of Planets and am apart of Starfleet. I am a very powerful person in the world, something your mother seems to understand," he glances away from me.

"P-please w-what can I do to make you forget that this happened, I-I'll do anything...!" Mom practically begged the man. Rolling my eyes a trace of a scoff escapes me, Marcus looks my way.

"Don't expect me to gravel," I snidely retort.

"Juniper!" Mom shouts, eyes wide and stricken with some emotion I can't pinpoint.

"If I am not mistaken, the last time anything about you was known was in 2247, you had a... relationship with one James T. Kirk if I'm not mistaken, am I accurate Lucinda?"

"Yes, and?" she braces her hands on her hips.

"Then you disappeared, had your family move away from Iowa, only to return and get a job here after he joined Starfleet, now, why is that exactly?" When Mom didn't respond he continued. "Or do I already know. Her," he motions to me. "She's the reason isn't she?"

"I-I don't know what you're..."

"Enough," he cuts her off. "I have a compromise that will benefit both you and I. Your daughter joins Starfleet and I'll set up an account that pays you a reasonable amount of money allowing a life of luxury, in return I will not tell you employers about this and Jim Kirk won't know about her," he glances at me. "His daughter that you kept a secret."

Her mouth falls open, eyes widen, arms trembling at her side. "J-Juniper in Starfleet, no! She's only eleven years old and when she graduates from the academy she'll have more of a chance of running into her father," Mom protests.

Marcus looks at her. "It's either that or you'll be imprisoned for stealing and she'll be put in foster care, besides, I have no intention of her joining just yet, in 2262, three years from now, when she turns fourteen. That's when she'll join Starfleet and I'll have the account set up so you'll receive some money each month, if you agree of course."

"Deal..." I say, catching both of their gazes.

"Juniper you can't just agree to something like that without thinking about the consequences," Mom starts.

"Ultimately, it's my decision Mom and I want to do this if it means an end to this," I motion to the bar. "Where you don't have to take money from a cash register at work to pay the house payment or electric bill."

"Juniper..."

"I'll be there, at Starfleet in 2262 send me the information I need to know and where to report to."

"I shall, till we see each other again," he starts to walk away before stopping and turning around. "Goodbye Lucinda Brooke, Juniper... Kirk," with that, the door slams shut behind him, leaving mom and me all alone to process what just happened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay, so there it is, the prologue, next chapter (if you all want me to continue) will take place in the current time, meaning after the 5 year mission of the USS Enterprise. Also I may take a bit to post as I'll try to write two or three chapters before posting again. All depending on your feedback! Comment below on what you think and if you want me to continue.**_


	2. A New Adventure Begins

_Chapter Two: A New Adventure Begins_

**_Here we go, so I decided to continue this story and I'm planning on once a week updates on Saturday's, that's the plan at least. So I hope you enjoy this chapter which is now in the current time with a seventeen year old Juniper. Be sure to follow, favorite, and comment on this story as it would mean a lot to me and now you can begin_**

* * *

><p>In an attempt to avoid the apprehensive stares and all around anxious atmosphere backstage, my best friend Lottie and I decide to bail on the long-winded, forever reiterated speech given a thousand times over to every class of new cadets from Starfleet academy. We furtively creep from behind black velvet curtains, making a beeline for an open door in the back of the Grand Central Theater.<p>

Garnish red and blue neon lights greet us; we're in the Medical Wing where a slideshow is being presented, something about human reactions to specific vaccines and cures and how to treat those patients with more dangerous reactions. No one notices, lucky for us enabling Lottie and I to slip away without drawing any unwanted attention to ourselves.

Currently, Lottie and I together, are breaking a minimum of about twelve Starfleet regulations just by sneaking away from the theater the way we did. And by the looks of it, Lottie is beginning to feel the pressure. A shiny sheen of sweat illuminates her exposed forehead, honey-brown eyes wide, distant, and troubled. Her bangs have been pushed back behind her ears as she sags back against the white wall.

She slides down the side of the wall and falls into a sitting position on the recently polished marble floor, her legs lay outstretched across the floor nearly taking up the whole hallway.

"Chill out Lottie," I start, running my fingers absentmindedly through her dark, tied-back hair while nudging her lightly on the shoulder with my free hand. "That speech with take at least two years before its completion."

She gives a humors but slightly trampled snort, before glancing up at me. "And what if they finish early Juniper?"

Weighing the options in my mind a moment by a simple tilt of my head, I come to a conclusion of the most likely scenario. "Then an ominous cloud, better know as Mrs. Sirens, will drag us back by the ear as smoke billows out of her's. We might also be grounded to Earth if we're found out so that's also another possibility to consider."

Instantly Lottie perks up, eyes squinting as she scrutinizes something behind me that I'm am currently unable to see. Without turning around, an eyebrow raises and Lottie seems to know what I'm asking. "Turn around."

My heart jumps into my throat.

Constricting my throat making it hard to breath while a lump wells up to make it even harder to breath. The U.S.S. Enterprise reflects a metallic glistening from where it is docked by the facility. Even from here, I can make out the vague outlines of James T. Kirk, my father who doesn't know we share DNA, and his friends, and crew members chatting, laughing over something.

They start forward, into the tube leading to the doors that Lottie and I can see just by glancing around a slight corner. I can heard the pounding of my heart in my ears, so loud I'm sure Lottie can too. Despite Lottie and I being friends since I joined Starfleet three years ago, even she has no idea that the man she pointed out is my father but all I know for sure is that I don't want her, or anyone else, to know.

"We gotta go..." the words sound hollow, cold, detached, unlike me and it seems to startle Lottie as she stumbles to her feet and looks at me, eyebrow arched, lip curved in a quirky style.

"Huh?" she asks in an odd tone, she looks at me like I've lost a few screws. "Why would we do that? The Captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise is headed this way and we have a chance to meet him and you want to bail!"

"For justifiable reasons, now lets go or I'm leaving you here," I say, taking her forearm. She allows me to drag her down the hallway, father and farther from sight as she growls her protest against me making her loose an opportunity of a lifetime.

"Boohoo, life sucks then you die," I check a clock mounted above the bathrooms, nearly fifteen minutes have past since our departure from the Grand Central Theater and it should nearly be time for the graduating cadets to be called. Lottie and I need to get back to the theater before Mrs. Sirens begins to call names, everyone in the room will be watching us then.

Shrugging her shoulders she doesn't respond and pulls her arm free from my gift but trots after me as we head from the bright side of the hall into the damp, dark depths of the Retired Facility. Little does the board know about the secret doorway that leads into the new wing of the facility, all we'll have to do is climb a stairs after walking through the hall.

The tiles are grey, cracked, and the style isn't even in production anymore just to express how out of date this part of the building really is. Spider webs dangle from the ceiling and I don't even know how that's possible, the last time I checked, spiders weren't native to an outer space Starfleet base. Needless to say, that's the last thing I should be focused on.

Lottie and I could be grounded and flown back to Earth, not that I care about them sending me back home, I'd love to be back home with Mom in our nice, cozy house thanks to the money funds Admiral Marcus provided us back in 2259 when I was eleven. It's only because of that fund, and his daughter's knowledge of me that imprisons me in this perpetual hell.

Carol Marcus, the oh-so-whole-some woman with a doctorate in applied physics, and specializing in advance weaponry, isn't as honorable as she would like the world to believe but I supposed insanity runs in the family. After the death of Admiral Marcus a fleeting hope fluttered through me at the prospect of not having to go to Starfleet at all but then I got a letter.

An odd sort of thing to receive what with the technological advances, hardly anyone writes letters by hand or even printed anymore but she did and it destroyed any possibility of getting out of my blackmail. I memorized the letter word for word for future reciting, in fact I believe I still have the actual letter in my bedroom back home, hidden behind one of the walls.

_Dear Juniper,_

_I know everything about you, my father, Admiral Alexander Marcus, told me everything about you. Your mother and your father, the famous James T. Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise. I just met him when, as you probably already know, a rouge Starfleet officer named John Harrison. Based on how highly my father spoke of you I can assume you know his real name is Kahn._

_That aside, you must know of his, your father's reputation... It's more well known than his commanding the Enterprise but you must know that but I'm sure he'd be interested in knowing that more came as a product of one of his night, don't you think?_

_Here's the deal, I know my father has set up an account for you and your mother and in exchange you have to join Starfleet well I think that's not as much fun so here what will happen. Jim Kirk won't find out about you in exchange for joining Starfleet but you'll have you do everything I ask, understood? If you don't I'll tell him everything._

_Good, until then good luck_

_~ Carol M._

Lottie and I emerge behind the stage where the rest of the anxious graduates stands around, huddled together and none seem to notice we disappeared or reappeared so we play along and slowly edge our way into the cluster of cadets and listen as Mrs. Sirens announces that the new head of the Federation will call off the graduating cadets and present them with their diplomas.

As the first name is called Mrs. Sirens enters, her usually frizzy red hair is tamed in straight stands falling past her shoulders, and the typical Starfleet uniform. Her green eyes land on me and relief fills them, does she know? She walks over to Lottie and me and gives a crimson smile.

"I was so worried that you'd do something to get into trouble, but thank goodness you're here," she pats me on the shoulder before practically skipping away as the next set of names are called.

"Juniper Moore..." the announcer calls, and though that isn't my official last name, it's better than having my real information. Mom and I faked a birth certificate with her last name so that no one would know that I actually have my Dad's last name. With confidence in each step, I through the curtains back and step into the line of sight for millions of people to see me.

And in the crowd I see none other than James Kirk, and his friends...


	3. Miss Fortune

_Chapter Three: Miss Fortune_

**_Here we go, chapter three of this very interesting story, it took me a bit to figure out what the title of this chapter should be. Anyways be sure to follow, favorite, and comment on this story because I love to read comment!_**

* * *

><p>"There's got to be a mistake..." I say, following after Mr. Siren's, yes, the husband of Mrs. Sirens and to be completely honest, I don't know how the hell she can stand him, this man is so infuriating. He makes me want to rip my hair out, I don't of course but that isn't the point.<p>

"Not a mistake, one Miss Carol Marcus personally had you stationed aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise as an assistant to her, sorry kid but there's nothing I can do. You should probably talk to her about it," with that he walks away without even glancing back and I stomp my foot, temper blazing. At least Lottie got placed aboard the Enterprise as well or I would die of anger and hatred.

"What's the matter Juni? Are you seriously mad we're stationed aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise? I can think of twenty people off the top of my head that would kill to be station on that ship with James T. Kirk," Lottie says, flipping a strand of her dark hair around her index finger while lightly gnawing on her bottom lip in lust. "He's so hot you know."

Holding back my gag reflex, I brace a hand on my hip to keep my lunch from making a surprise appearance, if only she knew just how disgusting that really is. _But she doesn't. _The thought rings through my head and while I hate to agree, the disembodied thought voice is right she doesn't know because if she did she'd probably throw up right now, like how I want to.

Carol Marcus first holds me to the blackmail her father forced upon me and now I have to be in close proximity to my father who has no idea and plus he's not stupid but maybe, as long as I'm careful, I can keep my secret safe. To bad I couldn't get any hair dye, I think I'd be pretty hot as a redhead and not to many people who be able to tell I wasn't a natural.

Lottie laces her arm with mine, dragging me from the nearly empty Space Central which breaks off into separate tunnels leading to each particular ship and towards the tunnel leading to the U.S.S. Enterprise. Her hair bounces with the motion while I mule over the fact that I'll be living in hell, why couldn't I have broken my leg or something.

I could have purposely broke my leg on the stage in front of everyone in Grand Central Theater, if I did then the head of Starfleet wouldn't permit me aboard the U.S.S Enterprise. Maybe Lottie will do me a favor and help my snap my femur in the tunnel to the ship. Or maybe a hole will rip into the tunnel and suck me out into the soundless vacuum of space.

No, that would be to easy of an escape for me, of course I'll have to be aboard the Enterprise and a servant to one Miss Carol Marcus, she'll probably have me get her coffee and other irritating crap that she could very easily get herself but would rather use me to fulfill her own amusement. Besides, will Lottie on board she may make me meet her and Kirk before I want to.

Well, I never really want to but before I'm comfortable enough to be in the same room or in this case space ship as them.

Entering the Enterprise I suddenly realize just how many people are actually aboard this damn prison. Thousands of people can be see scurrying from one place to another, some dressed in blue or yellow, and even red shirts but the new cadets are pretty obvious to tell apart from those already aboard. They're all skittish and jumpy like they think someone's gonna bite their hand off.

Lottie pulls me through clusters of people, bumping and even knocking some of them out of her way as we tear through the crowd in less than two minutes. All shorts of metal pipes and beams zig-zag around whatever section of this ship we're in. All the new cadets are in their bright red uniform while I stripped out of mine and settled for a black lacy top, showing the skin on my arms and a bit of my collar while the rest if hidden under a black solid undershirt.

Over my shirt I have on a faux leather zip up jacket with a dark gray hoodie beneath. Lottie gave me hell because it's against Starfleet regulation to where regular clothing on the ship, well in the hallways and when out of the designated rooms but I'm a bad ass and don't care about regulations. As we near the end of our tread through this particular hallway, Lottie freezes when someone clears their throat.

"U-um, h-hello uh... I-I um..." Lottie starts, stuttering like a fool, stepping in I save her.

"What do you want?" I ask coldly, keeping a calm expression as I already identified who it is. None other than the half-human, half-Vulcan first officer of James T. Kirk, why am I not surprised? Oh that's right, the world, and even outer space hates me. He looks me over a second, seemingly evaluating me and my overall personality like a Vulcan would.

My hand to my hip, my laid back demeanor but I have to separate myself away from what personality traits I got from Kirk otherwise Spock is sure to see similarities, he's not dumb like the people on my planet and fooling a Vulcan, well half-Vulcan, won't be an easy task.

"Based upon your friend, I can only conclude that you too are a new cadet from Starfleet so I should not have to recite the Starfleet Regulations as you should already have memorized them but it is obvious that you choose to ignore them," he says, voice emotionless. God, that's going to get so freaking annoying if I have to stand here even longer.

"Yeah, it's also justifiable reason to kick me off this ship, seeing as I'm impulsive, quick-tempered, don't play well with others, and I don't like following orders," I say, pouting my lip in a mocking sort of way. Lottie kicks me in the leg subtly as a warning to knock it off but I pay it no mind.

"There's no need to worry about that," a new, female voice chimes in. Turning I see none other than Carol Marcus with her short, chin length blond hair, blue dress top thing swaying ever so slightly. Carol Marcus stops to my left, one hand curling around my wrist as she give Spock a curious yet light smile as she lightly tugs me away.

"I'll clarify Starfleet Regulations with her in the event that they slipped her mind, come along."

Reluctant but shit out of luck, I allow her to pull me far enough from their earshot that I know she won't be citing regulations from the Starfleet handbook. Her kind smile twists into a ugly scowl that doesn't suit her face.

"Juniper, you do look much more like your father than I originally was led to believe," her British accent evident. "Now I shall say this once more, you aren't getting off the hook that easily and I will do everything in my power to keep you from being sent off this ship. I have everything on you and your mother so I think it's in your best interest not to test my patience."

"Why does it matter so much to you and your father before his death, that I'm here in Starfleet. You brought this on yourself when you had me stationed aboard the Enterprise in the same proximity as..." I trail off, she already know exactly who I'm talking about.

She gives a humorless laugh. "Keep your mouth shit and do as you're told and he will be none the wiser, got it?"

I give a slow, hateful nod of my head before her fake smile returns and we head back where Lottie stands awkwardly. "And that's where you keep all your normal clothes instead of wearing them aboard the Enterprise. I hoped that helped you."

Playing into the fake enthusiasm, I see a shot and I take it. "Oh that really did, I mean if it wasn't for everyone's helped I'd be a ditsy blond like you must have been," her smile falters. "So we'll be going and thanks again."

Dragging Lottie away she stares at me in both shock and horror. "What the hell Juni, I can't believe you just said that, especially to her. Carol Marcus, daughter of the former Starfleet Admiral who feel off his rocker, being bad is in her blood. You probably want to be on her good side."

"I doubt she has one, now where is it that we have to go to find our rooms?" I ask, letting Lottie take the lead.

"Well we're already on the right deck so we need to find Room 209-B, also we get to pick our roommates so we're set, it's gonna be so, so, so cool living together on the U.S.S. Enterprise!" she squeals in excitement. Grinning at here, I can't help but feel my smile slip each passing minute as I think of all the possibility that Carol Marcus could inflict on me now.

While I wish I regretted what I did, honestly, I really don't but as long as Kirk doesn't find out and Mom isn't imprisoned then I'll do whatever the hell it is that she wants me to do, even if it kills me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Sorry I had to post so late but as most of you already or probably know, a power outage in Los Angeles where the managers of the site is and so it's been down since last night and I couldn't complete the chapter until it was back up, anyways, next chapter coming on Saturday so comment, follow, and review._**


	4. Queen of the Thorns

_Chapter Four: Queen of the Thorns_

**_Another Saturday, another update comes your way so I hope you all enjoy this chapter and be sure to comment, favorite, and follow this series and if you have any ideas about what you'd love to see in the future I'd be more than glad to add it._**

* * *

><p>Each bedroom is an ugly ivory white color with those fancy walls with the dips and curves and shapes making sticky pictures and words next to impossible to use for even some sort of decoration. There are two beds, one on the left and the other on the right, both pressed back against the far wall from the doorway. A small wood in table rests between the two beds and a tiny lamp in back of the tables center.<p>

One drawer was all the in table possessed and it was for holding semi-personal slash everyday items like my MP3 player and while it maybe 2265 and those are no longer even needed, considered ancient technology, I listen to a lot of music from the twenty-first century. Paramore, was a rock band, Halestorm another, Falling in Reverse, Evanescence.

All the music of now sounds like someone just played DJ with a record and made random noises into the mic and just slap it all together in some dupstep wannabe and I don't even like dubstep but I'd rather listen to that then the music now. Back home, my room is full of old memorabilia from the Age of Technology, that's what most Historians have labeled the twenty first century.

TV shows were better too, now people have holographic television that project the show into ones own living room rather than watching from an optical position. Each show is a rehash of old movies like _Jupiter Ascending_ which was originally created back in, what was it... 2015 I believe. Mila Kunis was the actresses name who ha originally played the role, they're now on the tenth reboot of that story.

"Dibs on the bed on the left," Lottie declares, skipping across the room. Dropping her suitcase atop of the tan colored blanket spread over the bed, giving at least an ounce of color to this dull, irritatingly plain room.

As I enter the room, the door swings closed as my hand no longer holds it open. Lottie jumps at the loud slams it makes but the sounds of people's voices drastically decreased now that we're closed off from the world for now, thank you door. Lottie sits at the edge of her bed, neon green suitcase thrown open as she pulls out one piece of clothing at a time.

She gets to her feet, starting to place her clothing on her side of the closet while seemingly in deep though, I wonder what about? Lottie lets out a sigh of, well I'm not quite sure, then sits back down on her bed. Occasionally glancing up at me before looking away when I meet her gaze.

"Something you wanna ask Lottie?" I chimes, finally annoyed with all the glances without the explanation.

"What the hell was that about?" just as I'm about to ask what she's talking about she cuts me off, continuing. "On the ship when we ran into Spock and Carol Marcus, are you trying to piss them off, why?"

Shrugging, I hold her gaze. "I'm pretty sure that I already mentioned how I didn't want to be stationed aboard the U.S.S Enterprise and I'll do whatever means necessary to get the hell off."

Lottie narrows her eyes at me, "yeah but you never explained why that is."

I consciously avoid biting down on my bottom lip, it's a habit of mine. Not necessarily always to expose my lies but more of my uncomfortable feelings about a particular time or situation. Due to our long standing friendship, Lottie would surly know something is up if I chew on my lip so I need to play it cool. Pretend everything is okay, like I don't want to be here for a justified reason.

"Between the two of us," she leans closer as do I. Lowering my voice to a whisper I continue. "I think the Captain's kind of a douche bag, I mean honestly he sleeps with everyone and he's a danger to himself and other aboard this ship. Plus, he thinks he's so cool."

Lottie scoffs, rolling her eyes at me and even so I can tell she doesn't believe me. She knows me to well, can read me like a textbook and it's not the greatest thing in the world. "Really Juni?"

I say nothing, just watch her. Curious as to what her honest reaction will be; I've never really lied to Lottie because she's always been able to see through my attempts as I do her's so I wonder if she's going to be as pissed as I already think she is. A deep, prominent frown decorates her pink lips as she purses them in thought, probably of what to say.

"I get it if you don't want to talk about it, the real reason, but I don't understand. Every time I've ever brought up the U.S.S. Enterprise, or James T. Kirk, or any of it you get... Cold, distant. Like someone stabbed you with a knife and I..." she looks to the ground, voice trailing off. "We've always told each other everything but somehow I get the feeling that only I did."

"Lottie..."

"Some things aren't my business, I get that but whatever this is, is something that you need to figure out because if you don't, these sorts of secrets eat away at you until there's nothing left," she rises to her feet. Without another word she opens the bedroom door and slips out into the crowded hallway, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

My head drops into my hands as I let out a sigh myself. I never wanted to be here, on this ship, in Starfleet, and it hasn't even been a full day aboard and Lottie's already mad at me. _New record, way to go Juniper. _My brain chimes.

Rolling my eyes I resolve the inner conflict and get up, prepared to go after Lottie and bring her back so I can explain the real reason why I hate it here and the true reasons that I've tried so hard to hide. Lottie may be obsessed with the idea of being on the Enterprise and Kirk himself but she would never go and tell everyone aboard the ship.

I can trust her and have for the last three years and there's not a reason in hell that I can't right now, I guess I've always be more nervous about how she'd react than if she'd tell anyone. To be honest, I don't want to be treated any differently or expected to act one way or another because of the fact that Kirk is my biological father.

Swinging the door open I don't even step out of the room when my eyes land on something that makes my stomach churn in utter disgust. None other than Carol Marcus herself, short blond hair hanging at her shoulders but it's much worse. She is backed against a wall in a hallways sucking face with the last person I want to see her sucking face with.

None other than James Kirk himself. He's pressed against her, not close enough for a full scale public dry humping session but as if they're trying to get rid of as much distance between them while still fully clothed. They look like two lip-locked fish in a fight for territory or something, his hands glide over her hips and towards her butt.

She has a hand on his upper back while the other in lost in his hair. She lifts up her left leg, hooking it around his hips as she starts to subtly grind hers against his, moaning as she does. He moves against her in response, just then one of her eyes opens, landing on me and I see a look of satisfaction crosses her blue eyes. She wanted me to see this, to watch them do this.

Carol wanted me to know that she has him wrapped about her finger, in other words, she means that she owns me because he will always take her word over mine any day so I'd better do what she says.

If I could have one wish at this moment, I would wish to be the Queen of the Thorns so I could just stab her...


End file.
